


Phandom Phight Club Entries

by PhantomKick



Category: Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomKick/pseuds/PhantomKick
Summary: My entries from the 2020 Phandom Phight Club!
Kudos: 5





	1. Round 1

Danny: Mr. Lancer I need to leave right now this ad says hot single girls want to meet me!

Danny returning to class: Mr. Lancer my identity was stolen!

2nd Danny, who is actually the shapeshifter ghost, right behind him: My name’s Billy! I’m a human boy!


	2. Round 2

News Reporter: “So, what new changes are coming to Amity Park this year?”

Vlad: “Well, I’m hoping for *loud gurgling from his stomach*

News Reporter: “Are you ok, Mr masters?”

Vlad: “Yes, I just seem to have some food poisoning, where is the bathroom?”

News Reporter: “The station bathroom is being remodeled, the nearest public one is two blocks down in Walmart.”

Vlad : *changes into ghost form to avoid shitting himself* “Did I say food poisoning I meant ECTO poisoning anyways I’ll be back in like an hour.”


	3. Round 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The round I lost

“Good morning Casper High! This is Nathan with your weekly news! Before we get started the cafeteria would like to let everyone know someone has stolen all the chicken nuggets and we won’t get more until next week. Now onto something we all care about, the results of our last poll! The question was ‘What do you think Phantoms origin story is?’ and with a landslide victory the answer is ‘Phantom is just a ghost-themed magical girl’! I have to agree, I mean have you seen that hair?”


End file.
